


Fragile

by Elliada



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, i love these two
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-20
Updated: 2018-10-20
Packaged: 2019-08-04 21:38:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16354745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elliada/pseuds/Elliada
Summary: He leans forward, presses his lips against hers in a way that hardly suit him. Both of them, actually. “Too sweet” she could whisper, but she does not.





	Fragile

**Author's Note:**

> There is Inktober this month and I always love watching/reading everybody's works! Unfortunately I don't have myself the time to do it, but I saw today's prompt earlier on Tumblr and it inspired me, so I just wrote this anyway. Well, enjoy! And good luck to anybody that do the inktober this year!
> 
>  
> 
> Today's prompt was “Breakable”

The human body is so breakable, thoughts Izuru.

His hands are caressing, touching so softly the body under him. Knowing that if he wanted to, he could break it like a branch. The thought of it is truly frightening, but she doesn't mind. She probably never will.

Junko sighs, mumbles something in such a low tone that Izuru can't understand it. Probably swearings anyway.

He leans forward, presses his lips against hers in a way that hardly suit him. Both of them, actually. “Too sweet”, she could whisper, but she does not.

Izuru lets his head rest against Junko's left shoulder. Both of their naked body are pressing against each other in a way that make them shiver.

Through waves of blond hair, her blue eyes are finally meeting his red ones. They stare, looking at each other's soul with bright gaze. There are no calculations, no analyses, just a trust they only give to themselves.

They take time to make this moment last. They kiss again, touch again, snuggle in white sheets as demons in heaven.

Both are not afraid, not of the danger, nor the future or anything that could be in their way. But just in case, they spend ten more minutes in bed. Because, well...

We never know what tomorrow could bring.


End file.
